


《承语》第三十八章  风雨

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 1





	《承语》第三十八章  风雨

你先回去，再等家主的消息。   
————————————————  
“听到没，你主人都发话了，快点拿过来？”魏琮板着脸，恶狠狠地瞪了贺语一眼。

“它...它摔坏了...”贺语此时心里弯弯绕绕都是怎么避免被退回，翻了半天才把栾承已经破碎的手机拿出来攥在手里。一直磨蹭到医生做完了简单的检查，又翻来覆去说了一堆注意事项离开后，才不情不愿地把就放在柜子里的手机拿出来。

拿出来了也不想给魏琮，能拖一会是一会...万一主人...改变心意了呢...

“嘿，你家崽子不给我，”魏琮绷不住嘴角的调笑，转过头跟栾承告状，“你这主人当的不行啊，都不听你的....不如我帮你管管？”

这话正扎在贺语心里，双腿一软差点没矮在地上。

“贺语。”栾承声音轻却严肃，带着两分警告的意味。

碎成蛛网状的手机被贺语攥在手里，像个烫手山芋。不得不交出去，又不想交出去。

魏琮会给谁“打声招呼”？是不是要通知那个下营的管事，把自己带回去？

“主人...我听话的..能不能、能不能...” 仿佛自己是被扔下锅反复煎熬任人宰割的砧上鱼刀下肉，怎么恳求侩子手也无动于衷。

魏琮还站在一旁，贺语望向栾承的眼神里写满了他能表达出的最大限度的恳求。

栾承轻呼一口气，“听话，给他。”贺语主动认错恳求，让栾承刚恢复的精神更轻松了些。小孩这么有意思，忍不住想多欺负一下。

更何况，现在显然不是说出口的合适的时机，自己还满身伤痛的躺在床上，无论如何也太狼狈了些。

“听话”是自己刚出口的，栾承再拿这两个字说话无论如何也不能拒绝了。

“只听他的啊？嫁出去的女儿泼出去的水啊...”魏琮得了便宜还卖乖，灵巧的把栾承的手机卡救出来装进自己手机里，把手机的屏幕敲的啪啪响，迫不及待的编辑信息，“贺语...你的语是哪个语啊...”

贺语红着眼眶，攒聚的泪水仿佛马上要溢出来，猛地抬起头恶狠狠地瞪了魏琮一下，可惜没什么杀伤力，魏琮也并没看到。

魏琮是哼着小曲儿离开的，贺语已经注意不到了。

贺语是真的慌了。栾承看着不像很生气的样子，但无论怎样恳求就是不松口。贺语蹭到他床头跪在，视线与栾承的眼睛平齐。

“主人...我真的知道错了...之前都是我，不懂事，惹您生气...以后不会了！要是您没消气...您就罚我，能不能让我继续做您的奴隶...”贺语的手紧紧攥着衣袖，除了语言外他已经没有可以用于挽回的东西，可偏偏语言、承诺又都是空头支票，真情假意并无从分辨。

“知道你知道错了。”栾承从被子底下抽出一只胳膊，慢慢地揉了揉贺语的脖颈，让他的额头贴在床头，动作牵动到了他身上的伤口，还没来得及继续说下去，此时没了麻药，几处动了刀的伤口疼痛齐齐上涌，栾承咬紧牙关对付额头上冒出的冷汗。

贺语等了半晌没等到下文，忐忑地再次开口，“我...奴隶什么都可以做...”

声音闷闷的，细若蚊声地推荐自己——我很有用的，留下我吧。

栾承轻笑一声，肌肉因为疼痛还绷紧着，第一次听到有人这样推销自己，差点气笑了，吸了一口气，缓缓道，“...哦？真的什么都可以做？那...我要看你自慰呢？就在这里。”

贺语呼吸一滞，不自觉地挣开栾承按在头顶的力道，抬起头盯着栾承，试图从那人的眼神中试探心意。

贺语咽了咽口水，清晰的听到自己心底的防线慢慢崩塌的声音。

最后一点空间也不留了。

在栾承把自己推出玄关、在自己以为就要与世界告别、在那个曾经以为会夺取生命的项圈松开落地之后，贺语就告诫自己，这个人心情不定，天堂或是地狱都无从猜测、无法抗拒，既然被裹挟着，那就默默承受就好，惩罚也好温情也罢，感受到疼痛或是欢愉的也只有这具身体而已。

可是自慰，还是在这个人的要求下、注视下，就是要把一颗心掏出来给他蹂躏。

贺语闭了闭眼，嘴唇微微颤抖着，“...好。”

解开衬衣扣子的手指有些不听使唤， 一颗一颗，微凉的空气从领口灌进来，吹凉了一片一片坍塌成废墟的围墙。

攒聚起来的水汽从眼角滑下，被栾承有些僵硬冰凉的手指扶去。

他并不知道贺语心里的千回百转，只看到方才还活灵活现的小东西又不甘的哭了。

欺负的太狠了。

“不用了，你根本不想做奴隶，所以一点奴隶的样子也没有，”栾承轻叹一口气，把手臂轻轻收回来。

“主人！我真的可以...您给我一次机会！”贺语猛地睁开眼睛，被咬过的嘴唇泛着血红色，声音急切又真诚。

栾承实在没有更多的力气再去安抚一下受了伤的小兽，他偏过头，深呼一口气把疼痛压下，半晌才稳下声音，“衣服穿好，去休息吧，我不想看你这个样子。”

跪立的身体顿时软了下来，脱了水源的鱼终于耗尽了最后的力量，连挣扎都失去了动力。

——不要再耍我了....我真的没有什么，可以再拿给你了。

感觉栾承的心情并没有想象中的愤怒，是完全不在意了，还是事情有转机？

仿佛行走在一团迷雾中，每走一步都看不清下一步的路，暧昧不清的遮挡中藏着锋利的刀刃。

耳旁的呼吸声仿佛停滞了，半晌才呼出缓而轻的呼吸声。栾承侧过头微睁开眼，贺语还低着头，面色晦暗不清，“别跪着了小语，起来。”

身后病房的门开了又关，贺语连忙摸了一把眼泪站了起来，飞快地把散开的扣子系好。

“家主，哦，小语也在呀。”常叔把带来的日常用品放下，回头看到贺语红透了的眼眶，过去揽了揽他的肩，声音里带着欣慰，“家主都醒了，怎么还哭上了呢？是不是熬的时间太长了？家主你不知道，从昨天到现在都是小语在忙前忙后，做事有模有样的，到现在都没机会休息一下。”

“没…没有…”贺语很少听到夸奖，并不想被栾承认为刻意讨好，慌忙间抬头否认，正对上了栾承打量他的灼热眼神。

“嗯，是不错。”再怎么说也是大家族的小少爷，再加上少年背景，各种礼仪礼貌自然不会差。栾承看着这个在自己面前有些瑟缩的少年，在自己看不到的地方是什么样子呢？

要是牵着他的手，站在人前，这个人会不会知道，家主夫人应该用怎样的姿态接受众人的祝福？

“行了行了，快去睡一会，一会我把饭菜拿来，你跟家主一起，好好吃一顿。”常叔给人邀了一功，很是满意。把人推着离开了。

房门彻底关上，常叔目送着贺语走进另一间病房，走廊上又变得空荡起来。常叔收敛了笑容，踱至栾承床边，“家主，别墅那边安排好了，夫人…暂时不会跟外界接触了。”

“好，看好他。”栾承闭了闭眼，眼底的热意收敛，疲惫和坚定融合，显得目光辽邃而深远。

“家主，会不会太急了？其实夫人的事可以再等一等的，先把正事解决了…”常叔放轻了声音，眉间满是担忧。

“没事，这也是正事，我不想让贺语再等了…”栾承出声打断他，长舒了一口气，“而且…他和贺遥，根本没那么干净。断了这条线，我们对付贺家也能轻松许多。”

常叔苦笑一声，“家主，要是姜家知道你瞒着他们跟姜姚离婚，还接着利用他们的关系处理贺家，恐怕不会那么轻松放过这事。”

栾承似乎是松了一口气，闭着眼仰了仰头，想到了什么似的勾了勾嘴角，“之后的事了，没关系。”

一切在轨道上进行的事项，一点点误差都会带来疯狂的蝴蝶效应。栾家长辈强硬的反抗态度和脚程之快就成了蝴蝶煽动着的翅膀。

天刚刚擦黑，栾承刚从小憩中醒来，甚至还没来得及叫医生来做常规检查，病房的门就被粗暴地推开了。

“你这是要造反么？”刚进来的人步履匆匆，身上还裹着寒气。

栾承半靠在床头，把捧着的水杯轻放在床头，面色带着不甚明显的苍白，神态平常，“二叔，三叔，一路辛苦，请坐。”

从魏琮把计划发出去，时间将将够驱车赶来，也不知道是什么让这两位栾家的长辈如此焦急。

“你这是什么意思？一言不发就离婚？还要瞒着姜家？是嫌我们这些老头子这些年过的太舒服了么？”

栾家父辈三人，栾承父亲为长子，从小便被寄予厚望。剩下的两个弟弟自小被娇惯，任何事物都一知半解，偏偏又被众星捧月地哄着，少年轻狂，中年挥霍，老年便倚老卖老，一身炮竹火爆脾气。

只吃利润还不够，看来这两人私下也与姜家不少勾连，要不怎么这会气冲冲地匆忙赶来？

“二叔，姜姚太自以为是，把自己做的丑事捅出去，如果在留着他，恐怕对我们栾家更不会好。”栾承气息有些虚浮，手背上还输着液，来人却闻所未闻般，率先指责。

“不可能！你与姜家离婚算是痛快了，栾家与姜家那么多生意，说断就断么？你赔得起么栾家主！？”男子一身火气，丝毫不见老态。

“您消消气，您放心...我会瞒着姜家一个月，这一个月，我会协助两位叔叔尽快做调整，剩下调整不了的...我愿意拿出我拥有的所有股份的百分之二十补偿两位叔叔，肯定不会让二位叔叔受到损失。”栾承很理解地冲着对方笑了笑。

刚才暴怒的男子瞬间安静了，飞速的计算这笔交易的得失。

“这不行啊！哥哥！”年纪轻一些的反应的快一些，“就算这样，姜家知道以后肯定会来找我们的麻烦！我们那些...！”话到一半，自觉失言，立刻把后面的话吞了下去。

“这个也不用担心，”栾承低了低头，轻笑了一声，“所有的调整你们说了算，但都以我的名义进行，我是瞒着二位的，二位叔叔什么也不知道，这点我可以保证，或者您想要份书面文件，我也可以签字。”

良久的沉默。

“好好好！让他签！”

栾承笑了。有的事情就是如此简单，百分之二十的财产换一个贺语，小家伙的身价还不算高。

“那事情就这样说定了？也麻烦二位叔叔帮我保密了，一切交给我。”栾承冲着他们点点头。

“等等...你这是抽什么风？突然闹离婚？你那个小奴隶一看就不是什么好东西，不如先交给我们！也算有个保障，等事情都结束了再说！万一事情不顺利，姜家非要说姜姚的孩子是你的，到时候也有个顶锅的让我们交差！”

栾承闻言一僵，眼角余光注意到了门口一闪而过的身影。

——

“怎么了？我做的饭有这么不好么？还叫你捂鼻子了。”医院下面，常叔拽着刚睡了一觉醒来的贺语取了饭菜。常叔把刚从家里带来的食盒递给贺语。栾承住院多天，情况十分明朗，常叔跟着高兴。

“没，不是。可能是下楼急了...”饭菜的热气顺着食盒飘出来，明明是熟悉的菜色，贺语却感到一阵恶心感突然涌上，他咬紧牙关才稳住喉咙。

他突然愣住，为什么会突然恶心？

贺语低头，自己的小腹还是平坦的。

怀孕...不会的。

虽然发情期的时候栾承做的狠了些，但...应该也不会一定怀上...

怀孕时生殖腔的腔口会闭合....虽然在发情期后就出了各种事故，栾承再没用过他后面，但应该...也不会闭合吧。

怀孕时甬道会变得比往常狭窄紧致....贺语回想了一下，连忙甩甩头，不会的，那次只是扩张的太急了...

不会的...不会的...

这种不上不下的状态最令人难捱，贺语几乎是神游着上了楼。

他刚走到门口，房间内传出交谈声，暴躁的怒气清晰可闻，贺语还没缓过神来，被常叔拉住，停下了脚步。

“... ...你那个小奴隶一看就不是什么好东西，不如先交给我们！也算有个保障，等事情都结束了再说！万一事情不顺利，姜家非要说姜姚的孩子是你的，到时候也有个顶锅的让我们交差！”

贺语手中的食盒差点松脱！

是谁来了？是奴营的人？姜家...交差？

趁着贺语愣神的瞬间，常叔望向病房内，栾承飞快的递来几道眼色，止住了他们进病房的动作。

常叔把贺语往病房外拉拽几步，低声吩咐，“...小语，这医院离家主那套公寓不远，出门走直线，大概十分钟就能到，你...你先回去，再等家主的消息。” 

  
————————————————

默默走个剧情...如果有逻辑错误，那一定是因为我最近被各种上头的甜饼甜翻了...

  



End file.
